Creeper Launcher
A Creeper Launcher (Creeper Creator in PAL regions) is one of the five types of boss ghosts encountered in ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'''s ScareScraper. One of them may be randomly found on every floor that is a multiple of five, barring the top floor. The Creeper Launcher looks like a large yellow Gobber, though it's shade of yellow is a bit more of a lime color compared to normal Gobbers. There are several different variations of Creeper Launchers, but they all attack the same. Vault Description An enormous ghost with the uncanny ability to produce other ghosts! I've never seen anything like it! I'd recommend ghost hunters deal with him in a group, just to be safe. Abilitys The Creeper Launcher essentially attacks like a normal Gobber. He will stay in place and spit out large globs of goo at the players. If Luigi runs over this goo, they will slip and be momentarily vulnerable to attack. If one of the goo globs lands on a player, they will take damage. Just like the normal Gobber, if a player gets too close to the boss, he will slam them with his large gut. Aside from yellow goo, the Creeper Launcher may spit out purple goo that will form into small Creepers. The Creeper Launcher can spit several of these small Creepers at a time and these small Creepers can form larger Creepers. While the Gobber is being vacuumed, it may jump in the air and create a shockwave that will cause the Poltergust to stop sucking him in. If a Power Surge is used during this time, the Creeper Launcher's attack will be negated. Hiders and different variations of Greenies will aid the Creeper Launcher in battle, as well as the small Creepers the boss creates. Variations The Yukata Ball (Spectral Sloth in PAL regions) is a Gobber wearing a light purple bathrobe, it is part of the Fashion Ghost series, ("yukata" being a Japanese bathrobe). After a nice hot shower and with no other plans for the day, this Gobber slips right into his bathrobe and gets ready to lounge around. This ghost is living the dream. The Daisy is, as the name implies, a Gobber with daisy flower designs all over him. It is part of the Flower Ghost series. When he's not hungry, he's probably as gentle as a freshly picked flower. Too bad he has a bottomless stomach.'(PAL version): When he's not hungry, he's probably as gentle as a freshly picked flower. Too bad we'll never know, though; this fellow has a bottomless stomach. The Terrorange is an orange colored Gobber that has leaves on its head, making it resemble an orange. It is part of the Food Ghost series. He once helped an amateur farmer win a contest by pretending he was a gigantic orange. Don't ask me how I know that. (PAL version): Once he helped a farmer win a contest by pretending he was a gigantic orange. Don't ask me how I know that. The Blimp Reaper is a Gobber covered in dark purple paint to look like the popular Halloween myth, the Grim Reaper. It is part of the Halloween Ghost series. Instead of a scythe, he walks around with a giant roast turkey leg. Uh-huh... The Go-Bee is a yellow Gobber with black stripes that make it look like a bee. It is part of the Bug Ghost series. Incredible! This ghostly bee has glands that produce delicious spectral honey! Although, too much of the stuff will make your tongue numb. Take my word for it. (PAL version): Instead of covering everything with goo, our stripey friend here prefers to splatter the walls and floors with honey. But be careful not to lick it! It'll make your tongue go numb. The Wurdle is a greenish Gobber that looks like he is wearing a shell, making him look like a turtle. This ghost would have you believe that he moves very slowly, but he's just trying to trick you. He's actually very fast! (PAL version): This ghost would have you believe that he moves really slowly, but don't be fooled - it's just an act. Yep, this one's not just crafty, he's pretty swift too! The Soccer Ball (Ball Hog in PAL regions) is a Gobber that has soccer ball patterns on his body. Whatever you do, don't try to touch him with your hands! Oddly, though, he doesn't mind if you knock him around with your feet. (PAL version): Whatever you do, don't try to pick him up or touch him with your hands! He hates that. Oddly, though, he doesn't seem to mind if you knock him around with your feet. The Cawe (Full Moo in PAL regions) is a white Gobber that has black spots covering his body, designed to look like that of a cow's. I don't recommend pouring this ghostly bovine's milk over your cereal. Trust me on this. I'm still cleaning up the mess. 170px-Blimp_Reaper.png|Blimp Reaper 170px-Cawe.png|Cawe 170px-Daisy_Ghost.png|Daisy 170px-Go_Bee.png|Go-Bee 170px-Soccerball_-_Luigi's_Mansion.png|Soccer Ball 170px-Terrorange.png|Terrorange 170px-Wurdle.png|Wurdle Category:ScareScraper Bosses Category:Special Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Gobbers Category:Big ghosts Category:Yellow ghosts Category:Launchers Category:Villains